


You Again (Me Again)

by tryslora



Series: Tumblr Kiss Meme [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quidditch is the one thing that helps Oliver Wood relax. Well, Quidditch and watching Cedric Diggory fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Again (Me Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my tumblr kiss meme for the prompt of Cedric/Oliver and upside down kiss. I do not own the characters or world of Harry Potter, I just enjoy writing about them.

It isn’t easy to get time alone at Hogwarts, and Oliver Wood has a tougher time than anyone else, between trying to study for NEWTs and running a series of tightly controlled practice sessions for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Although ironically, it’s Quidditch that lets him escape when he needs it.

He waves to Angelina, tells her he’s heading down to the pitch to scout the Hufflepuff team for the upcoming match. Which is actually true, but it isn’t the whole truth. No one but him needs to know the whole truth.

Well, him and maybe, eventually, one other person.

Oliver takes his broom up to the top of the stands, staying mostly out of sight. He always sits in the same place, and he knows that most of the team doesn’t pay a bit of attention to him. Except for Cedric. The Hufflepuff Seeker spotted him the first time he came out to scout, and confronted him after practice ended.

It’s become something of a tradition now.

Oliver watches, taking in the strategy (nothing his team can’t counteract), and waits until they’re done. Once the rest of the team scatters, he takes to his broom, flying out over the field until Cedric catches up to him.

“You again,” Cedric says with a lift of one eyebrow.

“Me again.” Oliver has a practice snitch in his pocket. Seeking isn’t his thing, but he’s willing to try. Anything for a chance to fly with Cedric. He holds the snitch high and releases it, trying to track it as it zips off across the pitch.

Cedric shakes his head. “There is no way you’re going to catch that before I do.” He takes off almost as quickly, and Oliver watches him go.

“Maybe the snitch isn’t what I want to catch,” he murmurs, and then he gives chase.

Cedric leads him on a merry dance around the pitch, and sometimes Oliver thinks he spots the snitch and other times he just chases the other boy for pure fun. That’s all it is, a bit of silliness and a chance to blow off some steam. Except every once in a while Oliver catches Cedric watching him instead of looking for the snitch, and he dares to hope that maybe it’s something more.

They give up on the snitch after a time, and Oliver starts doing lazy barrel rolls. He twists around and realizes that Cedric’s right there, beneath him, and Oliver pulls to a halt, hanging upside down, staring at him.

Cedric grins. “I’ve been wondering,” he says, “whether you’re a Gryffindor or not.”

Oliver frowns. “How do you mean?”

“Take a chance,” Cedric replies.

So Oliver does, reaching out with one hand to cup Cedric’s head, meeting mouth to mouth there in the air, as he hangs upside down above him. It’s just a quick brush—he can’t balance like that long—but it’s long enough for Cedric to open his mouth slightly, let his tongue tease and definitely kiss him back.

Cedric’s flushing when Oliver withdraws and twists his broom around to right himself and fly beside him.

“We could go sit in the stands a bit,” Oliver suggests.

“Don’t think this means my team’s going to go easy on yours in the game,” Cedric counters.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. We’re going to wipe the floor with you,” Oliver assures him. “But I wouldn’t be averse to meeting up for a bit after. I’d be happy to console you for your loss.”

“Or you could help me celebrate.”

Oliver kisses him again then, as they hang in mid-air. It’s easier now that he’s right-side-up, and he lingers over it. “Whichever way it goes,” he concedes, because they have more important things to do right then than argue about who’ll win the next game (when Oliver knows it will be Gryffindor). There isn’t much that Oliver would say is more important than Quidditch, but right then, kissing Cedric Diggory might top that list.


End file.
